An organic light emitting display (OLED) device is a type of active light-emitting display device, which, as compared with a liquid crystal display, has advantages of faster response, higher contrast, wider viewing angle, and so on, and draws people's more attention.
In an OLED device, each OLED circuit includes an anode layer, a cathode layer and an organic layer provided between the anode layer and the cathode layer. The organic layer includes an electron transport layer and a hole transport layer, and a light emitting layer located between the electron transport layer and the hole transport layer. In the OLED devices such as the OLED displays, attenuation will occur to the organic layer with increase of usage time, which greatly affects the service life of the OLED displays. Therefore, an apparatus and method for detecting the attenuation of the OLED devices is needed at present, which is capable of determining whether or not intrinsic attenuation is present in a light emitting material of the light emitting layer in the OLED devices.